


Drinks?

by QueenMissFit



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, F/M, Teacher AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-09
Updated: 2017-05-09
Packaged: 2018-10-30 02:59:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10867647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenMissFit/pseuds/QueenMissFit
Summary: Will you say yes to drinks after work?





	Drinks?

"Dude, she's not going to bite you if you ask her out for drinks after work."

Sam rolled his eyes in response as he sipped his coffee whilst his brother continued to talk.

"I mean sure just because you work together doesn't mean she doesn't like you."

"Doesn't mean she does either."

"Ugh, Sammy you're killing me here."

**RING!**

"Great, well I gotta go teach some kids how to cut wood and not themselves. Later Sammy," he drained his coffee, slammed it down onto the counter and walked past his brother, slapping him on the back as he went past.

Sam sighed before drinking the rest of his coffee quickly, placing his and his brother's mugs near the sink and then took his leave to teach his lesson: law.  
"Okay guys, good lesson, remember we've got a test tomorrow-"

**Groan.**

"-so try and at least read the chapter on why American law differs from the rest of the world's."

_Finally. Home time. Well, almost..._

**Knock. Knock.**

"Come in!"

"Hey Mr Winchester."

_Oh, it's her._

"Y/N, we work together you can call me Sam."

"Alright Sam."

"Yeah?"

"The kids have got worse haven't they?" she asked as she hopped onto his desk where he was marking the student's work.

"Oh tell me about it, they don't study and then complain when they fail."

"Exactly! Not my fault when it happens if they didn't put the work in."

"So, how come you're not marking?"

She laughed, "I teach little kids for a living, not your college kids. The most I have to do is put their naps near the end of the day and then clean up then."

"God you must have it easy."

"Really? Because every day I'm pulling one screaming child away from another whilst someone's crying over a toy and another wants to wipe their glitter all over my chest. At least law students are chill."

He stops writing as he looks up at her, "Are you kidding me? Most of them are 'daddy's credit card will pay off my student loans twice over' whilst some are 'I'm going to marry the guy who's dad can pay for both of our careers and after a year will quit to be a full-time mother/spa goer."

"So? Any wiped glitter over your breasts so you have to go change into a shirt that Roman would of keeled over for if he was still the head of this hellhole."

He looked at her shirt and felt himself blush. It was a simple black v-neck top but her cleavage...

"I know, it's a good shirt for a bar but for work... You know Kevin's mother? She doesn't mind the shirt but because she's on the board and the other parents are against me because of my little 'mishap' that involved Roman's car, she has to pitch it and discuss whether I keep my job."

"Oh shit, that sucks."

"I know. All I want to do is help kids but because of that kid who was being abused and I spoke out about it, I've been on the radar because if Abaddon ever got anything on me, she would push Uncle Fergus out and become headmistress."

"Oh yeah because everyone thinks that you got in-"

"-because of my uncle, yeah I know."

"Yeah, Dean's kind of up with the board because him and Crowley have been friends for ages with an off-and-on again bromance."

"Life is fucked."

"You said it."

They sat in silence and Sam resumed his marking. After going through all of his papers he asked, "Drinks?"

"Drinks. Let me just go get my jacket," she said, hopping off his desk and walking out.

Sam watched her leave the room and let his head hit the table.

_Just ask her on a date. Stop going on these 'just drinks' things hoping it slips into pity sex and then an actual relation-_

"I'm back, ready to head out?"

"Sure, your car though."

"Obviously, Dean's taken the impala again and left you."

Standing up, he wished that he had the balls to ask her out.  
They were laughing in the bar as they did every Friday, drinking and singing along to whatever stupid old song came on the jukebox.

"Oh come on at least we're not gym teachers."

"Ew, Dean used to be a gym teacher. The shorts are awful."

"I completely agree. But you know what they say if you can't teach-"

"-You teach gym."

"I'll drink to that."

They kept drinking long into the night when someone came up to them.

"Hey gorgeous."

"Fuck off Gabe," Sam watched the two talk with a heavily narrowed gaze.

"Oh don't be that way hun. Say you're really good with kids, want one of your own?"

"Some day, why?"

"Well I wouldn't mind helping you make one gorg-"

**SMACK.**

Y/N looked at Sam with wide eyes, he had punched Gabriel so hard he had rolled over the bar. Picking up his jacket he slid it on and said, "Come on, let's go."

Hurrying to put her jacket on she asked, "What about my car?"

"We can pick it up in the morning now let's go."

Sam briskly walked out of the bar and Y/N hurried after them. They continued on like this until they got to the park. He sat down on a bench and leaned back, looked at Y/N and began laughing; throwing his head back.

"What's so funny? Sam you could be fired or worse, arrested for assault!"

Between laughs he said, "Your face! You looked so scared."

"Well no shit! You hit a guy! WE WORK WITH HIM!"

"So?"

"SO? IS THAT IT?"

"Look, Y/N-"

"I think it's really nice of you to do that for me but I'm not worth you losing your job. At least now he'll leave me alone so however can I pay you back?"

"Go one a date with me," he answered so quickly he had to take a deep breath at the end of it.

"I thought that's what we were doing."

_Wait, what?_

Flabbergasted he asked, "What?"

"You keep asking me for drinks so I assumed that's what we've been doing. Is it not?"

"So I can kiss you."

Y/N rolled her eyes and moved so she was straddling him, "Shut up."

And her lips were on his.

_If punching Gabriel was all it would take he would gladly lose his job to do it all over again._


End file.
